


Date Night

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Bechloe, F/F, Fluff, Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive, Pregnancy, Staubrey (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Beca and Chloe have their first date night in a long while.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastchildofkrypton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchildofkrypton/gifts).



> For lastchildofkrypton. Read more [here](https://ppfandomdrive.tumblr.com/).

Beca got home from work, excited to take her wife out for a much-needed date night. Chloe was pregnant with their first child, and, after a long twenty weeks, she was finally past the morning sickness. Beca had heard that it was called “morning sickness” because it was in the “morning” of the pregnancy. Poor Chloe had been sick, morning, noon, and night. It had gotten so bad she’d had to take her to the ER once for dehydration. The doctor had prescribed Chloe something to help take the edge off of it, but Chloe had still been nauseated more often than not. However, everything had shut off abruptly when Chloe hit the nineteen-week mark. The next thing Beca knew, Chloe had eaten everything that wasn’t tied down. She’d even insisted that the baby wanted a mushroom pizza from Domino’s. It was a long three hours of whining before the store opened and Beca headed there to pick it up, partially from needing to get away from her hysterical wife, and partially from wanting to make sure there weren’t any delivery mishaps.

“Chloe! I’m home!” she called. When she didn’t hear an answer, Beca looked to make sure her car was in the driveway.

She finally headed upstairs, alarmed when she heard her crying.

“Chlo? What’s the matter? Are you okay? Is it the baby?” asked Beca.

“I can’t fit into my favorite dress anymore!” she exclaimed, continuing to sob.

Beca sat down on the bed, next to her wife, who was holding the garment in her lap.

“Oh, sweetie!” Beca exclaimed. She gently stroked Chloe’s baby bump. “That’s just because you’re growing our little munchkin.” The bump wasn’t all that big yet - just enough to be noticeable. However, the dress Chloe had chosen was form-fitting, so it probably really didn’t fit.

“But, I wanted to look beautiful. We’re finally going out and I only have frumpy clothes.”

“Chloe,” Beca said. “Why don’t we go shopping? You can pick out anything you want. We can go to dinner after.”

“But, the baby and I are hungry now!”

“And, what do you and the baby want to eat?” Beca asked.

“Reese’s peanut butter cups,” said Chloe.

“But, you hate chocolate and peanut butter!”

“The baby doesn’t.”

“Hang on, I’ve got a stash in my desk,” said Beca. She headed toward the den. She opened the drawer where she normally kept them to find an empty box. She walked back to her bedroom with the empty box.

“Chloe?” she asked, holding up the box.

“The baby really likes them,” said Chloe.

“Apparently,” said Beca. “Okay, let’s go out. We can stop at the drugstore on the way and get some more. Besides, you can’t just eat those for dinner.”

“You’re not mad?”

“It’s okay,” she said. “But, the next time the baby eats all of my candy, let me know so I can replace it.”

“Where are we going?” Chloe asked.

“As much as I hate to say this, the mall. We’ll go to the maternity store and I’ll buy you whatever you want. We can get dinner at the mall.”

Chloe instantly brightened. “Okay!”

They headed to the mall in Beca’s car (after a quick stop at the drugstore for candy, several pieces of which Chloe had eaten in the car). Beca had wanted to park in a space designated for expectant mothers, but Chloe had refused. “I’m pregnant, Beca, not dying!”

“But these are special spaces for you!”

“Save it for when I’m too big to move,” said Chloe.

“Whatever you say,” said Beca as she parked the car in a regular space. “Okay, clothes or dinner first?”

“Clothes,” said Chloe.

They walked over to the maternity shop. They walked through the different racks of clothes, and, before Beca knew it, Chloe had placed about twenty different items in Beca’s arms.

The store only allowed a few clothing items in their fitting rooms at once, so Beca stood there with her arms full of clothes while Chloe took five items back.

A minute or two later, Chloe burst out of the fitting room, wearing a dress she’d chosen.

“Chloe, what?” She knew her wife’s baby bump wasn’t _that_ big. She pointed to the huge bump under the dress.

Chloe grabbed something from the empty fitting room next to her. “I used this!” She held up a round pillow attached to a velcro strap. “It’s so I can see how things fit when my belly really pops out.”

“It’s cute, Chlo. I like it.”

Chloe insisted on modeling every single piece of clothing for Beca. Luckily for their wallets, she only wanted about half of the items.

By the time they left, Beca was carrying a big bag from the store, and Chloe had signed up for their “perks” program. This would send them a bunch of free samples, coupons, and the like right around the baby’s due date. It also included quite a few pamphlets on pregnancy and babies that were now stuffed into the shopping bag. 

“Okay, so what do you want for dinner?” asked Beca.

“Can we just go to the food court?”

“I thought you’d want to go to a sit-down place, but, yeah, we can do the food court.”

When they got there, they grabbed a table. Chloe insisted on going first while Beca stayed with the bag of clothing.

Beca waited longer than she’d expected for Chloe to come back with her food. Beca asked, “What took so long?”

“Well, I wanted a Philly cheesesteak from Charley’s, fries from Burger King, a smoothie from Orange Julius, and an Auntie Anne’s pretzel.”

“You had to have all of those specific things?” asked Beca.

“Yes. I’m sorry it took so long.”

“I just wish you’d told me,” said Beca. She gave Chloe a quick kiss. “Okay, I’m going to grab something.”

“What are you having?”

“I think I’m going to get a slice of pizza.”

“Oooo! Get one for me too!”

“Chloe!”

“But the baby and I are really hungry,” said Chloe, her lower lip starting to quiver.

“Okay, I’ll get you a slice too,” said Beca. The only thing worse than a crying Chloe was a crying, pregnant Chloe.

When Beca came back to the table, Chloe insisted on taking a selfie of the two of them.

“That’s cute. Can you send it to me? I want to post it on my Instagram.”

“Sure,” said Chloe.

Beca posted the picture of the two of them together.

_becaeffinmitchell: When date night with @chloebmitchell turns into a trip to the mall_

Several of their friends from their old collegiate a cappella group commented almost immediately.

_staciecposen: whipped much @becaeffinmitchell?_

_fatamywinehouse: great food choices, @chloebmitchell_

_aubreyposen: I’m glad to see Chloe feeling better! Text me @chloebmitchell_

_legacyemilyjunk: Oh my stars! Chloe sure is eating for two!_

Beca smiled at the comments. Maybe she was whipped, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. They could have a date night next week.


End file.
